and the last, you'll be mine
by Kanegawa
Summary: Setelah putus cinta dengan Alfred, siapakah selanjutnya pangeran dalam hati Arthur? . gapinter bikin summary . asakiku.


**Judul : "and the last, you'll be mine"**

**Summary : Setelah putus cinta dengan Alfred, siapakah selanjutnya pangeran dalam hati Arthur?**

**Disclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Pairing : AsaKiku**

**Warning! : Shounen-ai, OOC, AU, Typo (maybe), gaje, amatir, pendek.**

* * *

"jangan menoleh!" katanya penuh dengan sensasi, "jangan meno—ugh."

Kata kata kiku membuat Arthur ingin melihat apa maksud "jangan menoleh" itu. Arthur pun sudah terlanjur melihat.

"aku sudah katakan," jelas kiku dengan nada inosen.

"diam kau brengsek!" Arthur mencondongkan wajahnya kedepan. "diam sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!"

"percuma. Sudah lama dia menunggumu, pandanglah," kiku kembali menyesap sodanya.

Seorang laki laki dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru yang indah mendekati wajahnya pada kaca. Membuat Arthur semakin mual melihat tingkahnya.

Arthur memalingkan wajahnya sekali lagi pada pemuda yang hampir di hadapannya—jika tidak ada kaca di antara mereka.

"Pergi kau!" teriak Arthur

"tidak," Lalu ia tersenyum lebar.

Arthur mengambil udara panjang lalu membuangnya dengan panjang

...dan keras.

"aku butuh toilet," Arthur mendorong bangku kebelakang. Kiku hanya melihat dan memaklumkan apa yang terjadi.

Langkah Arthur berhenti di kaca besar tangga. Dia menatap pantulan dirinya cukup lama, menahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan beda bening matanya.

'Alfred bodoh! Alfred idiot!'

Teriakannya dalam hatinya.

Tak disangkanya, telah hampir 4 tahun menjalani hubungan, mereka putus hanya karena Alfred memilih untuk menjadi normal. Entah apa yang dia lihat, mungkin vidio porno.

"sudah hampir seratus tahun kau disana?" kata seseorang, yang bagi Arthur adalah seorang pengganggu sekarang. "kau terpesona dengan wajahmu? nyahaha."

"brengsek kau! bodoh! kenapa kau kesini? sial!" maki Arthur pada kiku—pengganggu dan pemilik suara.

"selama toilet ini bukan milik kakekmu, mungkin aku juga akan di sini," Kiku mencondongkan wajahnya pada cermin. "lagi pula bersedih terlalu lama tidak baik, Jika terpikir lagi pada si pirang itu, tinju saja wajahmu sendiri."

"brengsek kau, culun!" maki Arthur sekali lagi pada pantulan Kiku.

Kiku hanya merapihkan posisi jepitannya, "hahaha, Arthur, jangan menyemprot kemarahanmu padaku," Jawabnya santai

Bak sudah mengerti sifat seorang Arthur, Kiku hanya menjawab apa yang Arthur maki padanya

...dan tersenyum pastinya.

"jangan sedih terlalu lama, Arthur. Tidak baik, kau tau?" Kiku berjalan menuruni tangga, Arthur tidak menjawab, lalu dia mengikuti langkah Kiku pergi.

* * *

Arthur menjatuhkan sepedahnya dan berteduh di bawah pohon, lalu ia memejamkan mata hijaunya.

'Alfred, seandainya kau tau betapa sakit ini'

lagi lagi Arthur bicara pada 'Alfred'

"ohhh, ya... sudah ku tebak, kau sama sekali tidak mendengarkan aku!" Tukas Kiku, sembari menaruh sepedahnya, di sebelah sepedah Arthur.

"aku tidak akan tanya lagi... selama sungai ini bukan milik kakekku.. kau boleh di sini?" tebak Arthur.

"nyahahaha~ kaupun menghafalnya dengan baik," Kiku menusuk jus jeruknya.

"kiku," Arthur memanggil Kiku pelan. Kiku menjawab dengan dengungan singkat, "bagaimana caramu bisa terlihat sangat gembira dan tidak perduli akan segala hal?"

pertanyaan Arthur sedikit membuat Kiku terloncat dari sedotannya. "ngg.. apa? ah.. maksudnya, bisa kau ulangi?"

"sebetulnya kau mendengarnya," jawab Arthur lemas

Kiku mendengar tangisan dari lelaki di sampingnya, dan dia hanya membiarkan itu tetap mengalir.

"hidup tidak adil. Ketika aku mencoba menyayanginya dia pergi... saat aku sudah bulat menyayanginya. Dia terlalu indah untuk aku untuk melupakannya," Arthur terus berbicara dengan airmatanya, "kau selalu tidak ingin aku membicarakan Alfred, jahat, dan aku tau hidup tidak a—"

"aku mencintaimu,"

Arthur menengok kilat pada Kiku, "Kiku?"

"aku mencintaimu," Kiku menutup bagian bawah wajahnya, "karena itulah aku benci saat kau membicarakan Alfred. Aku menyukaimu, sangat."

Semburat merah memenuhi wajah Arthur sekarang, tak disangkanya, Kiku—temannya sendiri, akan mengatakan hal semanis itu. Arthur tidak dapat berhenti menatap Kiku.

Lalu Arthur mengarahkan wajah Kiku mengahapnya dan membuka tangan Kiku yang sedang menutupi wajah merahnya. Lama sejak Kiku mulai menelusuri lekuk wajah Arthur, dan juga Arthur yang berusaha melihat masuk mata Kiku, "maafkan aku," Kata kata Arthur sebelum ia menekankan bibirnya dengan bibir ranum Kiku dengan lembut.

Tidak terlalu lama mereka berciuman, mungkin alasan oksigen, kiku mendorong Arthur cukup keras.

"Terasa seperti kau, hehehe," tutur Arthur dengan senyum.

"nnn," Arthurpun kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka.

* * *

**A/N : huaaaaaaaaaaaaa, fic pertama saya :O masih amatir bangeeet. Aaaaa,saya harus minta maaf buat USUK karena udah bikin kalian putus *sujud* saya suka banget sama AsaKiku sih T^T. Saya gamaksa buat Review kok :D please jangan flame T^T thanks for reading btw**


End file.
